User blog:Elgb333/Time Bending FPS Heroes: Tracer vs Point Man
Every superhumans throughout fiction have their own unique powers that make them special. Some can lift boulders and others can run at supersonic speeds, while some can fly at high altitude and some who depend on technology and science. But these two warriors we will be piting today have the powers to control time itself - slowing it down, stopping it or making its flow move faster. And what better way to enjoy the power to flip Father Time the bird than in first-person perspective? Today we pit two of video game history's most popular time bending FPS heroes to the death: Tracer, The sassy British pilot who blinked straight through our hearts ... and basically our entire bullet-riddled corpse! vs Point Man, The voiceless super soldier who literally "slowed down and took his time" to kill everyone! WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Tracer Lena Oxton (call sign: "Tracer") was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain physical form. Sometimes she had strange dreams about the past, including being a kitchen maid at a large house in the country. Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. With her newfound skills, she became one of Overwatch's most effective agents. Since Overwatch's dissolution, Tracer continued to right wrongs and fight the good fight wherever the opportunity presented itself. Weapons Melee= Quick Melee * A pistol whip. |-|Firearm= Pulse Pistols * Two automatic pistols that fires compressed energy rounds at targets. * 20-rounds per gun |-|Explosive= Pulse Bomb * A large bomb with a timer that adheres to any surface or unfortunate opponent it lands on. * Has a large blast radius. * 3 meters radius |-|Suit= Chronal Accelerator * A device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present and is the source of her powers. * The chronal accelerator needs to cooldown and recharge when used too much, which affects her weapons and makes her vulnerable. * If damaged or destroyed, Tracer will disappear via "chronal disassociation" |-|Powers= Bending Her Own Time * The results of the experiment and Tracer's chronal accelerator gave her the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. While she is not able o control the time of others, her powers allow her to zip horizontally through space in the direction she’s moving, and reappears several yards away (Blink) and bounce backward in time which returns her health, ammo and position on the map to precisely where they were a few seconds before (Recall). * She can move so fast with Blink that she seems to be teleporting. * While the Blink can be used in quick succession, Recall takes some time to cooldown/recharge. Point Man The Point Man (real name unknown) is a member of the U.S. Army's First Encounter Assault Recon special forces detachment, and is the main protagonist of the F.E.A.R. series. He has served in the US army since he was 18 years old as a test subject for Armacham Technology Corporation, and more specifically, Genevieve Aristide. Before he was transferred to First Encounter Assault Recon, he had served in many conflicts as a special forces operative. The Point Man was born sometime in late 1994 or early 1995. During the Point Man's stay with the First Encounter Assault Recon (F.E.A.R.) team, he was only referred to as the "Point Man". In his first mission, the Point Man strictly followed orders that resulted in him killing his biological brother with a shot in the head. Point Man also set off an explosion to destroy Alma, but that killed thousands of others, including some of his own squadmates. After the events of F.E.A.R., the Point Man finds himself captured by Armacham and imprisoned in a heavily guarded jail far from Fairport. With the soldiers having no luck in interrogating him, Paxton Fettel interrupts and murders the soldiers to help his brother to break free. Weapons Melee= Military Combat Knife * Standard issue Ka-Bar knife used by many personnel in the US military. |-|Firearm= SM15 Machine Pistols * Dual wielded automatic pistols. * 30-round magazines each. * 5.56x45mm NATO |-|Explosive= M77 Remote Bomb * Remotely detonated bomb that can adhere to any surface or enemies when thrown or attached. * High explosive damage, can destroy a group of armored supersoldiers or mechs. * Can be used for traps. |-|Suit= F.E.A.R. Armor * A piece of armor that consists of a helmet, red combat goggles, little pads in the arms and legs and a disposable vest. * Capable of taking hit from automatic fire, sniper fire and even explosives such as grenades, rockets and energy weapons. It can also tank hits from superpowered beings. |-|Powers= Slow-Mo * A specialized psionic ability that when activated in-game, causes the Point Man to move, aim, and fire weapons by a factor of two while perceiving the world around him as moving five times slower than normal. This may be due to many factors, such as more engineering by ATC or a minor form of psychic powers. Either way, this power grants him the ability to slow down his perception of time and the perception of his enemies. His Slow-Mo slows time enough for him to see the trajectory of bullets as they fly, and even dodge rockets fired at him. * He can move so fast that his enemies think that he is teleporting. * However, his Slow-Mo ability is limited and needs to be recharged when fully drained. X-Factors Training Both soldiers were trained heavily by the unit they served from. Tracer is a trained RAF Pilot as well as an Overwatch operative while Point Man recieved training from the U.S. Army as well as from the specialized unit F.E.A.R. which specialized in supernatural and paranormal threats. Experience It is hard to decide which one had more experience. Tracer served extensively as a pilot for the RAF but it is unknown if she ever had any ground fighting during that time. She did however served greatly as an Overwatch operative during Overwatch's heyday and after its dissolution, fighting Omnics and other superpowered beings. During the events of F.E.A.R. the Point Man started out as a rookie but did well in fighting off the Armacham Industry as well as Alma Wade and her monstrous minions. Physicality While Tracer has proven to be a fast combatant with her hit and run tactics and encircling the whole battlefield to her advantage, she is yet to show any feats of physicality besides speed. The Point Man has shown to be both extremely fast and strong, capable of ripping armored soldiers and enemy mechs in half with up close. He too has a regenerative healing factor that regenerates any damages done to him. He is also very durable and can tank hits from all sorts of damages, like the time he survived a nuclear explosion point blank. Tactics Tracer is an adaptable fighter who has no problems dealing against different enemeis with different abilities. But her strategy is mostly about rushing into her enemies, blasting them with her pistols, and running away if she needs to regerenerate. The Point Man on the other hand is stealthier and can even use his own environments to ambush his enemies. He also had to deal against more cunning and devious opponents like Fettel and Alma Wade. Notes * Battle will take place in the city streets, complete with buildings and alleyways. Tracer here would be during the events of the Overwatch game, while the FEAR expansion packs version of Point Man will be used. * Votes must be at least 7 sentences long with edges on weapons and x-factors. I decide whether to count a vote or not. * Voting will end on November 17 or if I get enough votes. * Credits go to the F.E.A.R. and Overwatch wiki for the information used. Battle The dripping sound of a leaking pipe can be heard echoing throughout an abandoned jail building. This faint noise was the only sound emanating inside the creepy and darkened compound, but this was just what the Overwatch hero, Tracer, wanted as she silently zipped through each door of the establishment. She's been tasked by her allies on this top secret mission, to retrieve the only person left incarcerated in this dump. Not minding the haunting atmosphere, she still kept calm and silent so sh won't be tipping anybody also lurking in the building. "Have you found the person yet, Tracer?" Winston said through her earpiece. "Not yet luv," Tracer softly replied. "But we'll find him soon enough." "Sorry I had to put you into this my dear. I ended up ruining your date with your girlfriend in the process." "It's okay mate, she woulda understand. Besides I got this. Poor bastard though. They locked him up here, threw away the key and forgot about him." "Exactly. This prisoner is said to have been suffering from a variety of mental disroders. He is alleged to have killed hundreds of people when he ran amok, so it is utmost priority to get this guy transferred to a more secured location. I am sorry that you were tasked with kind of mission. This is the type of shady operations that Blackwatch used to do." "Again stop with the sorries, Winston. I'l be fine just gimme a minute". Not sooner as she said it, she busted right inside one of the rooms and found what she was looking for. What greeted her was a very cold and damp apartment room with no windows but had broken ventilations. And right in the center of it was a man in chains, on his knees and with his head facing the floor. "Winston... I think I found him...," Tracer said as she knelt down, broke the locks of his chains and was ready to pull him out of there. But then, unknown to her, the place suddenly froze in time. The man, whose name was the Point Man, looked at the frozen Tracer with distrust before he painfully stood up. A floating ghost covered in red aura also appeared out of nowhere; it was his brother Paxton Fettel. "Look at her," Fettel whispered to his ear. "Another one of those corporation lackeys ready to transfer us to another cell." The Point Man said nothing, ignoring Fettel, before he reverted the place back to its original perception of time. Tracer looked as if she just woke up from sleeping, and she jumped in surprise when she saw the man standing in front of her, completely freed from his chains, and looking right at her. The nervous Tracer slowly said to the man, "Okay mate. It's good that you're finally awake. Now just relaxe for I'm here to get you out. All you need to do is to come with me..." "Careful brother," Fettel said to the unmoving and emotionless Point Man. "And really? I was expecting more politeness from these British types. Look at her, ready to shackle us again, put us in another operating room and experiment on us!." Tracer, who was having trouble thinking what to do, contacted Winston first and asked, "Winston. We are on Red Alert. The subject is apparently awake and free and he is standing right in front of me. What should I do?" "Damn this isn't good," Winston replied in dread. "He is too dangerous if conscious. If he isn't cooperating I suggest you knock him out with something." Tracer then looked back at the eyes of the deadpan Point Man. Putting her hand on her holster, she slowly puts her other hand towards him and said, "Listen. I'm not here to hurt you mate. I'm here to get you out. You wanna see sunshine again do ya? You wanna get out of this filthy place?" But before the Point Man can reply, Tracer drew her pistol and was about to pistol whip him in the head. Point Man on the other hand quickly dodged her swipe, and kicked her in the stomach so hard that she flew right through the wall and into the lobby. "I told you she is not to be trusted," Fettel said. "Quick, I saw some weapons in the other room. Those might be helpful..." Knocked back to the other side, Tracer sat up shaking her head and removing the debris off of her. She looked back to the room that she was seconds ago, which was now empty with the Point Man not in sight. Tracer looked around, trying to find where the Point Man could have went, before picking herself up and grabbing her guns. "Bloody hell Lena," she said to herself. A wall suddenly exploded and dust flew everywhere. And from that explosion the Point Man came out, now garbed in mask, armor and weapons. Upon seeing him, Tracer did not waste anytime letting her pulse pistols fly, and as the bullets bounced off harmlessly from the Point Man's armor, the latter let out a few shots from his pistols too. Both Tracer and the Point Man continued showering the whole floor with bullets. Using her speed, Leena dashed towards the back of the Point Man. With the poor guy caught completely unaware, Tracer proceeded to shoot him right in the head. Reeling from the force of the pulse pistol, the Point Man tried to turn around and return fire. But Tracer mysteriously disappeared from her last location, before appearing again from the back and firing a burst to the Point Man's legs, making him fall down. Tracer continued zapping around the Point Man as the guy just sat there hopelessly trying to aim at her. With quick-thinking, the Point Man used his Slow-Mo ability to increase his reflexes, just enough for him to get a shot at her right shoulder. Tracer fell down and tried desperately to run away again, but the Point Man slowed down time again and shot her right in the knee, making her fall down again this time for good. Tracer, clutching her wounded leg in pain, desperately crawled inside one of the rooms for cover as the Point Man slowly limped to her location. Tracer tried to use her blink again but her accelerator was malfunctioning. "Come on, come on, come on! Please not right now!" Luckily, the chronal accelerator restarted and she yelled with a relieved "YES!!!" as she quickly tried to get away from this battle. But as she was finally getting out of the room and straight to the exit of this building, the only path out, the door, had a sticky grenade laid out courtesy of the Point Man. Once Tracer stepped on the thing, the Point Man clicked the detonator and the bomb blasted her to pieces. The blast shredded both of her legs, took out an arm, and ripped open her abdomen. For some divine intervention, Tracer was still alive together with the accelerator but only barely as she was in pain and bleeding to death. With the girl finally neutralized, the Point Man came to her with his pistol. "Do it, KILL THAT BITCH!" Fettel yelled at the Point Man. But before the Point Man can do anything, Tracer quickly used her recall ability to send her back to her original physical state which healed all of her wounds and any damages done to her body. "Whew!" she said. "I though I was gonna be a goner." The Point Man’s face on the other hand, was filled with shock and disbelief when he saw his enemy healed so quickly like it was magic. Tracer just twirled her pistols around and warned him, "Now get ready mate! For the cavalry is here!" She then blinked multiple times towards the Point Man, with each blink taking her to where the Point Man wasn't looking. She continuously shot him in every vital organ or body part that he wasn't looking or expecting.. One blink strike hit him in the neck, another went straight to the right eye, one in the skull and another in the chest, before Tracer blinked one more time to his front and emptied her pistols right onto his face and body. She followed up by grabbing her pulse bomb, putting it on the Point Man’s battered chest and blinking away. The explosion was so huge that almost a quarter of the shabby building disappeared due to the blasr. Nothing seemed to be left of the Point Man besides alot of dust, debris and some blood and body parts splattered everywhere. Thinking that she has won, she puts her pistols back to her holsters and was ready to walk away in victory. Then to the surprise of Tracer, the debris shifted away and the Point Man dug himself out. He was still alive but with almost all his armor and skin shredded away. "No bloody way!" Tracer said in utter disbelief. And as she tried to blink towards the Point Man again with her pistols to finish him off once and for all, the latter slowed their perception of time again. Tracer was about to shoot her pistols when the Point Man quickly grabbed his knife and plunged it onto her abdomen. When the time reverted back to its natural flow, Tracer looked at her bleeding midsection in surprise, before falling down unconscious. Fettel once again appeared out of nowhere and rejoiced, floating around the air and zapping red electric bolts everywhere. "Now brother! Finish her! Finish this bitch so we can go back to her!" But the Point Man has had enough of him and he shot Fettel in the face. The specter of Fettel cried in betrayal as he evaporated into a red mist and disappeared. The Point Man approached the bleeding Tracer and puts some bandages on her bleeding wound. He then picked her up on his arms and carried her away, hopefully to any nearby hospital where she can be treated. Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that the Point Man easily won the fight due to a combination of better weapons and powers. His ability to slow down his time was the perfect foil for Tracer’s fast moving blink strikes. Also, Point Man had better armor while Tracer’s suit which is comprised of her chronal accelerator proved to be a weakness that can be exploited by the smarter Point Man. Category:Blog posts